What in the world!
by slowbum360
Summary: Ch. 5 up! yea! im soo koo! Legolas endes up here in 2003 because of magic done by the evil sauron. someone finds him in her bathroom and tries to figure out whats goin on. plz rr
1. the arrival

Ch #1: The Arrival  
  
  
  
"Bye Christie!" Alexandra cried out over the sound of the bell ringing, indicating that school was officially over.  
  
"See you Monday." Christie replied.  
  
Alexandra couldn't wait until she got home. She had plans to stay on the Internet for many hours, chatting with friends on instant messenger and all that stuff. She had a little business to take care of first (bathroom). When she got home it took forever to find the key to the front door. She walked in the house then threw her backpack onto the chair that she always sits on, than ran upstairs to take care of her business. When she got there she saw a tall lanky form inside of her shower door. Alexandra stood their frozen, thinking she was going crazy she rubbed her eyes. No such luck the form was still there, that meant that there was someone inside her house and she had no idea if they were armed or not.  
  
Alexandra waited to see if she was up for something like this. No, this is so not cool she thought. Than slipped out of the bathroom to grab the model sword in her bedroom, still very sharp and able to kill. Once she drew the sword she heard movement in the bathroom. The person in there must have heard her. She rushed to the bathroom door, and yelled, "Tell me your name. You have intruded and shall pay if you do not tell me what I wish to know."  
  
The man seemed to groan then said " Legolas." In a deep, soft, musical voice. Alexandra stood there marveled at how beautiful he sounded.  
  
"Come out from behind the door." Alexandra said cautiously and a little reluctantly for that matter. 'Legolas' sighed and than stepped from behind the door. Alexandra gasped. He is so hot she thought enthusiastically as she looked him over. He was clad in green and brown with beautiful long blonde hair. Upon his back lie a bow and slung across his shoulder was a quiver of arrows. He was about 6 in. taller than she was.  
  
" Do you speak English?" she asked after a few minutes.  
  
" Yes, I do. I also speak elvish and.....  
  
"Wait stop right there. What the hell is elvish?" Alexandra had no clue what was going on. (A/N she didn't own any of the LOTR books.) "Never mind don't answer that question, just come with me."  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Legolas followed though he wasn't sure how he got here or what was going on he just didn't want the girl to be mad. She looked pretty strong. Though not as swift and as strong as I. Legolas thought a little concededly.  
  
He watched her as she picked up this strange device that fit perfectly in her hand as she held it up to her ear and spoke into it. She said "Christie home." Though he could not hear what was going on he knew she must be talking to someone, but all he could hear was Alexandra's part of the conversation.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey I have a question for you."  
  
"What the hell is elvish?"  
  
"Okay I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
She pressed a button and put the thing down. Legolas stood there astonished and finally asked, "What is that?"  
  
"It's a phone. Now I need you to follow me again and please do what I tell you no matter what."  
  
Legolas nodded and followed her to her front door. She opened it and walked to her car. Legolas followed though now he was reluctant. She opened the door for him and told him to get in. He did though with great difficultly because he has never seen a car before. Legolas bit his lip he could tell he was already getting on the girl's nerves but decided that he would ask one more question.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to my friend Christie's house so we could get everything straightened out for the both of us."  
  
Legolas nodded as she drove off to Christie's house.  
  
  
  
(A/n I own none of these characters don't sue. I own none of the LOTR books but are planning to buy them. Plz r/r I need comments to help improve. My first LOTR fan fic.)  
  
HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. figuring things out

Ch. 2: figuring things out.  
  
Christie sat on her porch waiting for Alexandra's silver Mustang to pull up in her driveway. Why does she want to know what elvish is? She wondered. She's never cared about anything like that before, nor has she ever listened to me when I talked about it. Christie was a big fan of fiction, basically anything not real and way out there. (ya know lala land and all those wonderful places even I visit so often.) Christie was Asian and not as tall as Alexandra but close. She had black hair and black eyes. She was never a very perky person and hated cheerleaders, but who doesn't (no offense readers)?  
  
She sat there contemplating her thoughts when Alexandra's car pulled up. She stood up at once.  
  
"Stay there." Alexandra said to Legolas as she got out. Legolas nodded not like he could get out anyway (still hadn't figured out the whole car door thing.) Alexandra ran to Christie with a fake smile plastered on her face. Christie noticed it right away.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Not expecting what she was going to hear next.  
  
"I have someone I want you to meet. He says he can speak elvish!" Alexandra said very quickly. Christie opened her mouth to reply but couldn't for Alexandra had run to the passenger side of the car and opened it. Christie watched as she stood back waiting for someone to come out. Eventually someone did come out. It was someone she recognized but the name had (obviously) slipped her mind.  
  
He was just a head taller than Alexandra with beautiful long blonde hair that was braided in some places. He seemed to be broad shouldered and his very lanky body was covered in very fair skin. What threw Christie off were his ears. They were pointed, and he was wearing some very odd clothes that were colored green and brown. He no longer carried his weapons.  
  
They walked over to Christie who was standing there her mouth a gape. Suddenly she was brought back to earth when the 'man' spoke.  
  
"Hello." Legolas said, trying to disguise his shaky voice and so far it was working.  
  
"Christie I'd like you to meet Legolas." Alexandra said a little reluctantly. She noticed that she hesitated a lot recently normally she'd just jump right into things and think about them later.  
  
"I know who you are." She said to Legolas, completely ignoring Alexandra. "Please come in and sit down here while I go boot up the computer." This time she was talking to both of them. Alexandra walked in and Legolas followed suit.  
  
"What is a computer?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You will soon see but for now just keep quiet whilst I think of some reason this is happening." She answered.  
  
Legolas decided to do as she wished. This girl is really scared about something. He thought. He sat there trying to figure out why she is so scared when it was he in a place where he knows nothing.  
  
"Alex; Legolas will you both come here please?" Christie called after she got on the Internet. They both got up and walked to the room Christie was in.  
  
"Now Legolas where are you from?" she asked once they walked in.  
  
Legolas raised his chin and said "Mirkwood. My father was King Thranduil. He ruled over all the elves that lived in Northern Mirkwood."  
  
"Now see that answers our question about what he is, but nothing much after." Christie said a bit too triumphantly. "Now Legolas where is Mirkwood located?"  
  
"It is in Middle Earth." He answered obediently never once lowering his chin.  
  
"Now Alex will you come with me for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." She answered. Legolas started to follow then Alexandra told him to stay put and not to touch anything.  
  
They entered Christie's bedroom and closed the door so it was only open a slight crack. Alexandra watched as Christie walked over to her bookcase and began searching for something. She pulled out her one volume Lord Of The Rings paperback book. She opened it to page 234. There it contained a short description of Legolas. She then handed the book to Alexandra for her to read. Alexandra gasped at how it was so closely related to how the 'elf' standing in her study looked.  
  
"Now to my computer." Christie said  
  
They both left the room. Christie sat down in the chair and went to Google. Com clicked on images than typed in 'LEGOLAS'. Legolas stood there fascinated with the computer's flashing screens. Then he gasped as pictures of him popped up everywhere. Christie then clicked on a link to another page. She studied Legolas as he stood there staring at the computer. His eyes widened when elvish writing popped up.  
  
"Read this aloud to us." Christie demanded.  
  
Legolas did as he was told but translated it into English so they would under stand.  
  
As soon as he was through Christie said, "You are indeed Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Than said to Alexandra who stared at her wondering how she knew that he was right in his translations, "Very few people can speak this language but in the back of the book it explains everything, so that's how I learned it."  
  
Alexandra nodded understanding at last what was going on. Legolas on the other hand had a lot of questions that he wanted more than anything right now to be answered.  
  
  
  
(A/n yea finally done. Once again I own none of these characters and I most certainly don't own www. Google.com so no one needs to sue the poor person. I would like some more reviews. Plz no flmes. So tired 11:30 need to sleep. I will up date soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. more questions and a mailman!

Note: this chapter may be a little boring, also depending on who you are, maybe very, or slightly, interesting. I will diffidently need some reviews after this chapter writer's block is finally catching up. I only get these ideas from my sick little mind.  
  
CH.3: Some more questions and a mailman!?!?  
"I have just two more questions for you prince Legolas." Christie said as she started to shut down her computer.  
  
"You have my permission to ask. Oh and please I'll not have my title used when it is not necessary." Legolas retorted.  
  
"Legolas then. The first question is would you be willing to try on some new clothes? That way when we go out to get you your own you won't look so. different.  
  
Legolas nodded acknowledging the question. He didn't know how it was to be in a foreign country but the some of his Elvin friends have told him many stories of the places they had been, how they dressed differently, and all the different foods they eat.  
  
As he pondered this Christie broke in with the second question.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened and they grew kind of misty. He did not want to remember but could not stop the visions that were rushing through his head. Frodo, so close to destroying the ring. He, being the distraction so Frodo could destroy it safely. Then a great, blinding, blast of white light, then, this place. He did not want to answer this question. He just lowered his head then walked out of the room and sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
Alexandra looked in the room and walked to stand right next to him.  
  
"Please take a seat?" Legolas said a slight shake in his voice.  
  
Alexandra sat down next to him.  
"Look we have another problem I will have to go to school the day after tomorrow." She said trying to stay away from the other subject.  
  
"School?" Legolas asked. He was lucky he did not have to worry about school the same way we do.  
  
"It is a place where we learn things like mathematics and lots of other stuff." She retorted. "Everyone hates it there because they give us homework; work that we have to do while we are at home when we'd all rather be resting."  
  
"Then why go there?"  
  
"It's the law, we have to go, and the only way we can get out of it is to be sick."  
  
"Oh." He finally understood.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alexandra got up and pulled back the curtain and saw it was the mailman with a package for Christie (this is her house after all). Legolas got up and walked to the backyard, he had found out that there was archery equipment back there but Alexandra didn't know.  
  
Alexandra signed for the package than turned around looking for Legolas. He was nowhere to be seen. Oh well she thought probably trying to find something to amuse himself.  
  
At that exact moment there came a loud ear-piercing scream. Alexandra turned and opened the door to find the mailman down on his stomach with an arrow in his butt. She quickly turned and ran out to the backyard to find Legolas clutching a quiver of arrows and a bow. Alexandra's mouth fell open as he looked up and saw her face. He suddenly became very confused. Why should she be so upset he thought I did her a tremendous good deed giving that human a big pain so as not to come back again.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
Alexandra just stood there not sure of what to say. Then she finally gathered her wits and spoke up.  
  
"You just shot a mailman. A nice one at that..." she broke off. The wind was oddly picking up and she was losing her temper. She didn't want to do that. As she started to calm down the wind slowly died down.  
  
"We have to help him." She finished what she had started.  
  
Legolas watched as Alexandra swiftly turned around and ran to the gate leading to the front. He stood there marveled, he had never seen a human run so fast before. He finally came back to reality and followed her.  
  
When he got to her she was leaning over the 'mailman' as she called him and was trying to soothe him into quiet. There was something different about her though he couldn't place what was so different. He willed his eyes to see and he did.  
  
Alexandra now glowed a soft purple. He just stood there once again marveled.  
  
"Legolas." Alexandra called.  
  
He came closer to the no longer screaming mailman but whimpering mailman and waited for her orders.  
  
"Pull out the arrow." She said sternly.  
  
He swiftly did what he was told. He had pulled many arrows from fellow warriors so they could be properly healed but none of them reacted the way this mailman had. He remembered how they all cried out in pain, but as he pulled the arrow away the man didn't even twitch as if numbed by something.  
  
Legolas just stared at the arrow dampened with blood as Christie came running out of the house with bandages and some peroxide. He spared a quick glance at Alexandra and saw her wince. What he didn't know was that she had had some bad experiences with peroxide when she was younger.  
  
Christie really didn't want to pull down the guy's pants so she just poured it on his pants and watched as it soaked in. Alexandra watched her blue eyes widening as the mailman didn't cry nor did he move for that matter if she didn't know any better she would have thought him dead but she saw him breathing.  
The mailman got up and asked, "Can you please tell me what just happened I don't remember a thing?"  
  
"You feel down sir." Alexandra replied, thinking quickly. She didn't want this guy to sue her; first of all she had no money to give him in the first place or enough to pay a lawyer.  
  
"OH." He said as he got up. "I better get back to work thank you for whatever you did though."  
  
Alexandra walked back into the house and told Christie what just happened.  
  
"Cool." She replied. "By the way Tom is coming to pick me up any minute now, we are goin to dinner."  
  
"Okay have fun." Alexandra said and went to go and fetch Legolas so she could go home and sleep and worry her ass off about what to do tomorrow.  
A/N im done sorry it took so long to update but hey at least I didn't just stop in the middle. Plz review I need help major. What should happen next??? 


	4. uh oh!

As you obviously can tell this has a very small crossover with Tamora Pierce's books. Please don't be mad at me for what reason I have no idea but whatever. Thanks to Mon, an anonymous reviewer for the idea for this chapter. ENJOY!!!  
  
Ch.4 - Oh no!!  
  
Legolas hopped into Alexandra's car and waited for her to get in on the other side.  
  
As soon as she got in she gave him a big smile and asked "Ready?"  
  
"I guess, but something tells me that there is something more than just a little 'car' trip involved in this." He said with a little frown on his face.  
  
"Yepperz pepperz!" she cried happier than she seemed to be ever since this whole thing first started.  
  
"I demand to know what it is that is going to happen." Legolas said in a soft voice not fitting his word choice, which made him, sound funny to Alexandra.  
  
"First I'm going to the coffee shop to get a frappie, than I'm going to go racing with my grandfather. You are welcome to come along if you wish but." Her voice trailed off as she turned the key in the ignition and the radio came on playing some loud rap music.  
  
Legolas looked at Alexandra uncertain of her sanity as she turned the knob further and the music became louder. He stared at her as she began nodding her head to the fast beat. He continued listening to the music until a male voice was heard mixed with Alexandra's. She was talking in rhyme so fast that even Legolas could not tell what she was saying.  
  
Legolas gripped his seat as she stepped on the pedal and was going at unthinkable speeds on a mere street and not freeway. She continued nodding her head as Legolas also kept listening catching only a few words that were said particularly loud.  
  
Look if you had one shot, one opportunity, to seize everything you ever wanted, one moment would you capture or just let it slip?  
  
Yo  
  
Arms are heavy  
  
Mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous  
  
What he wrote down  
  
He's choking  
  
Times up  
  
It don't matter he's dope  
  
Mobile home  
  
Rap shit  
  
You better lose yourself in the music  
  
Make me king  
  
He blows its all over  
  
By that time Legolas had stopped listening but not entirely, he found himself enjoying this exotic music and nodding his head as Alexandra was doing.  
  
After the 'song' was over she turned it down once again.  
  
"What was that?" Legolas asked a little reluctantly.  
  
"That was Lose Yourself by Eminem. He's the best white rapper in my opinion. My mother hates him though I still have yet to figure out why."  
  
"Oh." Was all Legolas could say. He was breath taken by the music as it played over and over in his head. He turned and looked out the window of the car as it slowly came to a stop in this little space in front of a building that said 'Coffee Shop' up above.  
  
"Stay here." She ordered.  
  
Legolas just sat there doing as he was told still having the song stuck in his head. He started humming as he stared out the window waiting for Alexandra to briskly walk out of the shop.  
  
When she finally came out though she was not walking as if excited but she walked as if frightened.  
  
She hurriedly hopped into the car and said "Hang on!"  
  
Alexandra turned the key in the ignition and backed up faster than Legolas had ever seen her go, then speed off forward even faster.  
  
"Ummmm." Was all he could say.  
  
Alexandra seemed to be ignoring him for she just stared determinedly out the window her eyes darting to the rear view mirror as if waiting for someone she hated to be following her.  
  
At a red traffic light she stuck her straw into her cup and sucked up some coffee. Legolas watched as her expression lightened and she smiled.  
  
"Can I try some of that?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
" Sure whatever!" she said as she carelessly handed him the hot cup.  
  
He cautiously sucked up a very small amount of it. From the moment the coffee hit his tongue he instantly wanted more! He felt calm and no longer aware of any of his surroundings feeling the warm sensation fall down into his stomach.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. His eyes wandered around the inside of the car. "And who are you?"  
  
Alexandra stared at him no way he could possibly be asking these questions!  
  
"You're in a car and I'm Alexandra! Do you even know who you are?" she asked now scared and unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Not really. Your ears are round and mine pointed! Why?" he asked still in a no emotion tone of voice.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Alexandra! How could she not think of this before? He was acting just like a severely dunk trucker she once met at a pub.  
  
" Uh oh uh oh. Holy shit what am I goin' to do now?" Alexandra swiftly turned the car around and picked up her cell phone. She then dialed Christie's cell number! Alexandra knew that she would be mad at her for interrupting her date with Tom but she could not think of anything else!  
  
"Hello" she heard Christie say.  
  
"Hey I have a huge problem. Meet me back at your place and please hurry."  
  
"But"  
  
"I know your with Tom and by all means bring him too! Please just hurry!"  
  
She pressed end on her phone and dialed her grandpa's number!  
  
"Hello Alex where are you?"  
  
" I have a huge problem and can't make it but can you please come to Christie's place as soon as you can?"  
  
"Yeah sure! See ya later."  
  
Alexandra pressed end once more and looked wildly at Legolas who had just fallen asleep with a most peaceful look on his face.  
  
Hope my grandpa and Tom are up to lifting you in the house because I'm too weak to do anything right now. She thought as she pressed the pedal harder.  
  
(a/n sowie it took so long to update but yea!! Hope you ppl like! I will try to update sooner for the next chappie! ( 


	5. Christie's place

Waa hoo!!! I wrote the next chappie!! Lol hope you all enjoy!  
  
Ch.5....... Christie's place  
  
Christie, Tom, and Alexandra's grandpa were found sitting on the front porch waiting for her when she pulled up into the driveway.  
  
Christie got up as soon as Alexandra pulled up and opened the door.  
  
"Hey what's the big emergency?" she asked.  
  
Alexandra didn't answer her just jumped out and opened the rear car door. There lay Legolas unconscious.  
  
"Oh." She said completely at a loss for words, which is quite rare for her.  
  
Tom ran up behind Christie and looked over her shoulder. His eyes soon fell upon the seemingly sleeping Legolas. However he was not at a loss for words and said "Do you need help carrying him in Alex?"  
  
Alexandra turned from Legolas' unconscious form to face Tom. She stared at him for a few seconds then nodded.  
  
Tom lightly pushed Alexandra to the side and pulled on Legolas' legs, dragging him out of the car.  
  
Legolas was half way out of the car when Tom put Legolas' legs on the ground and turned around to look at Christie and Alexandra with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"I can't carry him all the way to the house. He is way to heavy."  
  
At that moment Alexandra's grandpa got up off the porch and came to the car.  
  
"Can't lift him eh?" he said. "Let an old man show you how to do it!"  
  
Tom moved out of the way smiling and returned to standing behind Christie. This time putting his arms around her waist protectively.  
  
Alexandra's grandpa lifted Legolas easily out of the car and slowly carried him to the house.  
  
Tom released Christie and followed him into the house. When everyone came in they all fell into chairs and watched Legolas' peaceful form.  
  
"Why does he dress so weird?" Alexandra's Grandpa finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
Alexandra and Christie filled him in while Tom listened intently for he to had no idea who Legolas was.  
  
When the two girls finished the story Alexandra's grandpa said his favorite saying.  
  
"Well isn't that slicker than snot on a doorknob!"  
  
Everyone laughed lightning the mood by a considerable amount. The laughter stopped as they heard another sound, a moan.  
  
It was from Legolas, he was awake!!  
  
Alexandra jumped from the chair and was bombarding him with questions and apologies like " I'm sorry but what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Legolas winced and grabbed his head franticly trying to translate the words she was saying much to fast. His mind would not work and took him much longer than it would normally had to just say....  
  
"You told me it was ok."  
  
Alexandra's eyes grew wide and she backed up shaking her head. Legolas watched her as she let her tears fall freely down her face. He had seen men cry, screwing up their faces trying without luck to fight the tears. She did not.  
  
Legolas could not take much more of the pain in his head and soon passed out once more. The picture of Alexandra crying her fearful tears stuck in his mind.  
  
(A/N sorry it took so long for me to update I could not think of anything decent to write and high school is starting up soon so I don't know when the next chapter will be up! But I hope you all enjoyed this!! See the pretty button that says submit review? Press it, you know you want to!! lol 


End file.
